Season 1 Episode Guide
'Synopsis' The first season of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green began on September 5th, 2014 and is currently airing. Season 1 revolves around Andy Green and his first year at the academy while learning the ropes of being a super hero. As the season progresses a growing revolution becomes known & threatens to eliminate all super humans. Every 7 episodes are known as a volume that deal with an individual narrative of it's own, but equal a big part in the overarching arc that's ongoing. Each volume will be treated as a season & air it's respective episodes consistently until completion. The volumes will also come out based on Tellyzx's announcements of each one's premiere date. Episodes air bi-weekly on Fridays at 8pm. 'The Legend Begins Arc (Minor Arc)' 'Volume 1: The Legend Begins! (September/December 2014 - February 2015)' 1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend (9/5/14) 2. Amigos De Por Vida (12/5/14) 3. Enter The Master of Nature (12/19/14) 4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald (1/2/15) 'The First Mission of Andy Green Arc (Minor Arc)' 5. Andy Green's Very First Mission (1/16/15 - Hasn't Aired Yet) 6. Wrath of Hypnotica (1/30/15 - Hasn't Aired Yet) 7. Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed! (2/13/15 - Hasn't Aired Yet) 'The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc (Major Arc)' 'Volume 2: Revolution (TBA 2015)' 8. He Who Erases Super Powers 9. Embracing Your Fears 10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry ''' '''11. Isaac Takes A Stand 12. Summer & Winter Collide 13. The Tears of A Ninja 14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond 'Major Battles & Events' *'Andy arrives to Santa Verde Academy (Ep.1)' *'Andy meets Federico & Chessly (Ep.1)' *'Andy's rank is the lowest in his class after a pathetic take down during The Doomsday Test (Ep.1)' *'Jay & Andy had their first encounter as rivals (Ep.1)' *'Andy & Federico save Chessly from a couple of Thugs in Terra Forest (Ep.1)' *'Jen Hawkins is introduced as the teacher of Missions/Practice Missions (Ep.2)' *'Andy & Federico were paired up as partners for missions (Ep.2)' *'Federico comes out of the closet as Bisexual (Ep.2)' *'After 2 attempts, Andy & Federico finally pass their practice mission following a special exam initiated by Jen & Headmaster Vandel Rivers (Ep.2)' *'Reynaldo Johnson is introduced as the teacher of Meditation Class (Ep.3)' *'Andy & Chessly are paired up for the Meditation Class' first assignment (Ep.3)' *'Andy & Chessly share their first kiss with one another (Ep.3)' *'Andy declares that Chessly is his anchor & that he has a crush on her (Ep.3)' *'Isaac Winters is introduced as the teacher of Basic Combat Class (Ep.4)' *'Tachio Ryo is introduced the 4th main character (Ep.4)' *'Andy & Tachio become sparring partners in Basic Combat Class (Ep.4)' *'Tachio & Jay Ino's rivalry is revealed (Ep.4)' *'Tachio & Andy start out as enemies but befriend each other in the end (Ep.4)' *'Tachio's gymnophobia is revealed. He's afraid of showing a lot of skin in public (Ep.4)' 'Characters Introduced' 1. Andy Green (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 2. Federico Montez (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 3. Chessly Matthews (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 4. Tachio Ryo (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 5. Headmaster Vandel Rivers (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 6. Jenna Rivers (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 7. Isaac Winters (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 8. Karen Stone (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 9. Jen Hawkins (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 10. Summer Junipher (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 11. Reynaldo Johnson (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 12. Darrach Toshiro (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 13. Jay Ino (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 14. Duke Zeta (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 15. Decker Highlander (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 16. Roy Atkins (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 17. Hope Richardson (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 18. Kennedy Jacobs (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 19. Serenity Arcadios (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 20. Danson Katekyo (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 21. Theresa Summons (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 22. Celine Marcosa (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 23. Anna Winters (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 24. Maria Dawson (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 25. Harrison Day (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 26. Trevor Day (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 27. Strauss McDermott (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 28. Kenton Shurston (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 'Trivia' *'This show includes heavy amounts of Fan Service of the male variety. Most of the males possess sleeveless shirts, no shirts, muscular/toned physiques & open jackets. Tellyzx has stated that the use of fan service on the males in the show is a reference to the excess typical fan service seen in anime/manga but it's also to make the main cast look attractive & appealing.' *'Tellyzx made it clear that he won't be doing any time skips on the show, with the exception of in between semesters & school years within the show. The characters will slowly age as the show progresses.' Category:Seasons